WHAT A PAIN
by KiHyun Ren's
Summary: Kihyun/ Drabble/ GS/ Sebuah kisah di antara mereka berdua. Yang menurut mereka adalah tragedi. (Complete)


Drabble!

 **What a Pain**

Disclaimer Ren

.

Rated T

.

KiHyun ( **GenderSwitch** )

.

Ini menyedihkan. Hahaha, akan lebih baik kalau kalian membaca dengan lagu sedih dan frustasi yang kalian suka sebagai backsound.

.

Please Aware of Typos.

Enjoy Reading, Guys.

.

Ini tragedi. Kisah menyedihkan yang kyuhyun alami ketika masa sekolahnya di salah satu universitas ternama di Amerika.

Semuanya bermula dari pertengahan Oktober. Hampir tengah malam, ketika kyuhyun dan mantan seniornya yang bernama lengkap kim kibum makan bersama di apartemennya.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan suapannya, ketika mata dan perhatian tertuju hanya pada kibum di hadapannya.

"Kau. Mau pacaran denganku?"

Saat itu, kyuhyun hanya merasa susah menelan mie ramyun yang seperti sebagian sudah masuk di kerongkongan sebagian lagi masih ada di mulut. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya setelah mengangguk.

Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya, lirikan matanya dapat melihat kepalan tangan kibum di atas meja. Dan senyuman lega yang membuat kyuhyun juga ingin tersenyum.

Akhirnya, mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setelah tiga tahun kibum menunggu kyuhyun untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya yang sudah pupus tujuh tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Desember. Salju turun.

Kebersamaan mereka selalu bahagia. Lebih tepatnya, mereka menganggap apa yang terjadi adalah hal yang membahagiakan untuk mereka.

Sampai kyuhyun mendengar, ibu kibum, menginginkan anak bungsunya untuk menikah dan memiliki cucu. Sementara kibum, adalah si bungsu.

"Kalau begitu, menikah saja." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah. Berpura-pura sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Padahal, tidak sedikitpun kyuhyun bisa memikirkan tugas. Dia tidak sanggup berpikir sementara dadanya sesak dan tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat sesuatu. Kyuhyun sulit bernapas.

Kibum yang tadinya berdiri, duduk di hadapan kyuhyun. Mengamati kyuhyun lama. "Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku.. tidak punya uang untuk pernikahan."

"Aku bisa memberimu banyak." Ah, benar, kibum sudah bekerja di perusahaan besar. Tidak memiliki pangkat tinggi tapi gajinya lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi istrinya kelak.

"Aku masih harus kuliah."

"Kau bisa kuliah meskipun sudah menjadi istriku."

"Aku.."

"Kau tidak mau?" Kibum menyipitkan mata, memotong kyuhyun yang akan mengatakan alasan lain. Yang mungkin akan membuat kibum mendengus tidak suka.

Kyuhyun menunduk. "Aku hanya belum siap. Aku masih terlalu muda, bum. Aku masih harus melunasi hutang-hutang ayahku. Aku.. tidak bisakah kau menungguku tiga tahun lagi? Saat kau genap tiga puluh tahun."

Diam. Kibum hanya berkedip sebagai reaksi. Memandang kyuhyun kecewa sesaat kemudian. "Hanya tiga tahun, kibum."

"Hanya tiga tahun yang kau maksud itu, aku tidak bisa memastikan ibuku masih hidup dan melihatmu sebagai istriku."

Mata kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Membalas tatapan kibum yang membuatnya sakit. "Kibum.. kumohon." Memaksa kibum untuk mengiyakan keinginannya. Egois memang. Tapi kyuhyun memang tidak bisa menikah sekarang. Dan kyuhyun juga tidak ingin melepas kibum sekarang.

Kibum menghela napas. Tangan kanannya terulur mengelus rambut gelap kyuhyun lembut. "Baiklah. Jangan dipikirkan lagi."

Kyuhyun menyentuh jemari tangan kibum di rambutnya. Menenggelamkan wajah di sela kaki yang ditekuk. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Same here."

.

.

.

Kemudian. Hubungan mereka tidak membaik. Kibum mulai mengambil jarak dan menjauh. Itu yang kyuhyun rasakan.

Dan perasaan kyuhyun benar. Hari pertama, bulan pertama di pergantian tahun, kibum menemuinya. Tidak sendiri. Kyuhyun tahu siapa gadis yang kibum tinggal di mobil. Dia, lee hyukjae. Mantan kekasih kibum.

Kenapa bisa bersama dengan kibum lagi?

"Aku akan menikah."

Menikah? Dengan hyukjae? Kyuhyun seperti seorang bisu. Tidak bisa bertanya. Atapun mengucapkan selamat.

Haruskah kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat pada kekasihnya sendiri yang memberitahunya akan segera menikah? Konyol. Seharusnya kyuhyun menangis.

"Ah. Selamat, ya?"

Kibum tersenyum pada kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi bulat kyuhyun yang merona. "Kalau memberiku ucapan selamat.. kau tidak boleh sambil menangis. Jadi jelek kan."

Meskipun jemari kibum sudah mencoba menghapus air mata kyuhyun, wajah kyuhyun tetap basah. Tangisannya tidak bisa berhenti. "Kibum.." Suaranya tercekat. Kepala kyuhyun menggeleng di tangkupan tangan kibum. Menandakan ketidaksetujuannya. Meminta kibum untuk tetap bersamanya. Memilikinya.

"Maafkan aku." Kecupan kecil di kening kyuhyun. "Kau yang menolakku. Seharusnya aku yang menangis. Bukan gadis cantik ini." Kyuhyun mendengar suara kibum serak dan tidak tegas seperti biasanya. Membuat kyuhyun semakin menangis, saat menyadari, kibum juga meneteskan air mata. Untuk keegoisan kyuhyun. "Sayang.. kyuhyunku.. aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Pertengahan bulan maret.

Kyuhyun duduk bersila, punggungnya bersandar pada pintu apartemen. Dia sedang ingin berbuat gila dengan duduk melamun memandangi kertas undangan di depan apartemen.

Sampai suara lembut gadis cilik tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Kim ryeowook. Anak pemilik apartemen sebelah kyuhyun. "Kak kyu? Mau kue pisang?" Mengulurkan sepiring kecil kue pisang yang masih hangat untuknya.

"Ibu di rumah?" Kyuhyun mendapati anggukan semangat dan kuciran rambut yang bergoyang-goyang lucu. "Mau duduk sama kakak?" Ryeowook menggeleng. Lalu berpamitan untuk membantu ibunya membagikan kue.

Pluk

Belum lima menit kyuhyun kembali melamun. Sebuah kartu kredit jatuh di atas undangan. Kyuhyun mendongak. Menemukan sungmin bersilang tangan dengan senyum lebar. "Mau membeli kado?"

.

.

.

Sembilan hari kemudian. Akhir bulan maret.

Kyuhyun pulang. Belum terlalu larut malam tapi kyuhyun sudah lelah otak untuk berpikir. Banyak tugas dan pekerjaan yang harus kyuhyun selesaikan sore tadi. Dan sekarang, kyuhyun hanya ingin mandi lalu tidur.

Kyuhyun membuka ponsel yang sejak dua hari ini ia abaikan di dalam laci. Mengisi daya selagi kyuhyun mandi.

.

[Kau memberiku kado celana dalam?]

Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambutnya. Tersenyum geli mendapati pesan masuk dari kibum dengan keterangan tanggal kemarin. [Suit you, right?]

Dua menit setelahnya, [Biar kutebak. Kau memberiku tujuh agar aku memakainya setiap hari?]

[Seratus!]

[Hei kyu, mungkin aku tidak diposisi yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Tapi aku akan lega setelah mengatakan ini. Jangan lupa bahagia, sayang. I love you.]

Kyuhyun membacanya berulang. Sulit memahami. Bagaimana caranya dia bahagia? Kalau bahagia menurut kyuhyun adalah bersama kibum?

[Thanks. And goodbye.]

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Aku membayangkan kyuhyun adalah aku. Dan, maafkan aku kawan, ini hanya curhatanku. Hahaha. Kalian tahu, rasanya lega~

I dont need a review for this. But thanks to you guys, sudah mau membaca.

Bye.


End file.
